New Beginnings
by Codename Jellybean
Summary: Petunia Dursely walks out on her quiet family so she can be happy. She wants adventure and excitement, all of the things denied to her for twenty years that her sister always had. But most of all, she just wants someone to grow old with, to love. But who would love her? Experimental pairing, see if you like :)
1. Chapter 1

**hey, all. So, I was wondering whether Snape and Petunia would ever get together. Because, if you think about it, they're both pretty similar. Now, I support Snape+Lilly, don't get me wrong! This is an EXPERIMENTAL PAIRING,** k?

So: Snape hasn't died. 'sall you need to know :)

She couldn't keep her tears back as she stormed out of the house, suitcase in tow. For almost twenty years she had made her life here, almost half of her life. But it had gotten to be too much. Too much of Vernon and his Medieval ideas and loud, overbearing ways. Too much tension and sameness in her life.

Petunia Dursely was never going to be living the same life ever again.

'To the nearest hotel here,' she told a taxi driver. A cigarette hung halfway out of his mouth, sending plumes of smoke into the indigo night.

The suitcase was balanced on her knees on the long drive and jarred her legs every time the taxi came to a halt. The cigarette smoke curled its way up her nose, making her cough.

'Could you please...please take that cigarette out of your mouth?' She said, and for a second, she regained her snappish qualities.

the driver laughed. 'Its my cab, lady. I don see a no smokin sign here,' he said, before taking an extra long drag of it.

What would Dudley do? She thought. He was finally doing well, with a house and a well paying job and a daughter and wife. What would SHE do? Get a job, she supposed. She had done much computers and softwares before she had settled down to have Dudley. But technology had changed so much in the years.

The taxi pulled up to a hotel, Daisy Inn, and she dropped some notes of money on he drivers outstretched hand before hurriedly rushing in, eager but still tentative to begin a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**so, thanks for Kitkatgirl63 and sisno2200 (did I get your names correct?) for reviewing! And thanks to kitkatgirl63 and dragongirl69 for following me! Sisno, I hope this does interest you! Dragon girl, I WORSHIP DRAGONS. Ok, that sounded insane. (:**

The hotel bed was covered in crisp, freshly washed sheets with patterns of daisies on them. If Petunia had been her regular self, she would have admired how clean everything was, but for now, she tiredly sank on the bed and sobbed.

What was she going to do? She was all alone now...Dudley would try to support her with Money, but it was tight for him as well. What would happen next?...

She drifted into a dreamless sleep, only to be woken up a few hours later by cleaning service.

The door knocked. It knocked again. Drying her eyes, she said 'Who is it?' Through the door. A surly voice with a hint of a sneer replied 'Cleaning service, madam. May I come in...?'

She couldn't let anyone see her like this, hotel staff or otherwise. 'Just a minute! Let me freshen up! Go to the next room and come back in a hour or so!'

The reply was disdainful. 'I am not interested in how you look, but my paycheck, madam, and if you don't let me clean on schedule, madam, I will be fired.' Whenever the madam in the mans speech was placed, it was spoken with scornful emphasis, as if he didn't believe she was a proper lady.

She opened the door. A man, in his early fifties, like her, stood there, stiffly holding a mop and a cart of cleaning supplies. 'Can I come in to actually clean Now?' He asked.

His hair was longer than usual, and jet black. He looked as if this hospital staff uniform didn't fit him at all; as if he would rather be a professor at Oxford, Petunia noted.

She let him in. His eyes rested on her. His lips gave a trace of a smile. 'You,' he said softly.'look absolutely terrible madam.'

Again, her snappy self returned. 'How am I supposed to look nice if you don't let me freshen up? ' she demanded. 'And don't tell me I look terrible until you do something about that horrible garish yellow shirt you're wearing.'

He chuckled as he began to pick things up off of the ground, setting them on her bed. 'You are very sprightly,' he said.

'Im fifty two years old,' she said, softly, sadly. 'Im not sprightly. Not even V- Vernon doesn't love me anymore.'

The man gave no emotion as he began to mop.'Please stop the waterworks and leave. Regular-he said this as if she was not regular- customers eat breakfast, get drunk, or see the sights while the cleaning service cleans.'

'I'll help you clean. ' Petunia said suddenly. ShE could not stand to go downstairs and see all of those happy, doting families having a good time.

'Madam...that is highly unnatural of you,' he said.

She just took a bottle of furniture polish and a rag. She wanted to say 'My nephew is the most famous wizard ever! And you call wanting to clean unnatural ! But she didn't. She just polished until her arms were sore and aching.

When the room was cleaner than before, the man began to open the door to leave. 'My name...is Sev. A pleasure to clean with you.'

before she had time to think if he was sarcastic or not, much less tell him her name, he hd left.

The door clicked shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**ok, thanks for Aryam1 for following! Your name is really cool! Sisno2200, thanks for reviews again! I promise I will proofread it by next week because this week is going to be buying hectic. Yeah, he probably would get fired...I did not consider that:)And kittykatgirl63, you just have to wait and see...:D**

**The next day...**

She couldn't get that mean man out of her head. His sneer, his quick way with cleaning (nothing impressed Petunia more than someone who kept a place spic and span), his rude way talking to her. Her first impulse was to call the manager, tell him that Sev-such a stupid name- had atrocious manners.

But he was funny. And made beds neatly like nobody's business. She turned on the television with a sigh. There wasn't much she could do as of now, except wait for Vernon to file for divorce.

Where had their marriage gone wrong? She asked herself. She had fallen in love with his solidness, his meticulous way of doing everything. She had fallen in hate with his stubbornness and his tedious way of doing everything slowly.

She turned the television off. There was only depressing news to watch anyways. 'Why don't I take a shower?' she muttered to herself. The bathroom had a fluffy bathrobe and numerous towels hanging perfectly from a bar.

She grabbed one of them and the complimentary soap, which she had forgotten to take from Privet Drive.

A long, steamy bath ensued, leaving her fresh and relaxed. Her dark brown hair was wet and dripping down the bathrobe.

She squinted at the mirror, comparing herself to Lily. Since Harry had come to live with them, she had felt as if Lily was back, and scrutinizing her every move. She often compared herself to Lily.

'Lily-bear, I still miss you. I'm sorry,' she said ruefully, remembering the times she had come back from a terrible date to talk it out with Lily. Then Lily had gone to Hogwarts.

Her hair carried a trace of auburn, but it was mostly dark brown, like her eyes, which carried a trace of green but were mostly gray. Her neck was longer than Lily's, which was good, but she looked horsey almost.

The door knocked. 'Cleaning service,' a familiar voice called through the door. 'I'm not ready!' She called. 'Why is it that you never come whe ready?'

'I don't care how you look madam, just whether I can pay my rent.' He said.

She gave an exasperated sigh and opened the door.

Sev looked at her and frowned. "Why aren't you properly dressed?" he asked her as if it was her fault he had made her open the door.

"Wear a different shirt. A bubble-gum pink shirt doesn't count as proper dress either. Why don't you wear a nice red or something?" she asked him. The nerve of him! She had walked out on her husband and was a wreck and he expected her to be nicely dressed?

He frowned again. "I dislike red. Not only do I dislike it, but my boss only lets us wear yellow, pink, and green."

"Then why not green?" she asked him. This man was insufferable.

"I dislike green as well."

"What colors do you like then?" she asked him, letting him fully into the room.

"Garish yellow and bubble-gum pink." he said. He began to put things back in their places, and with his back to her, said, "Go and change into something decent, madam. Will you insist on 'helping' me clean again?"

She grabbed some clothes from her suitcase, and as she entered the bathroom, she huffily said "Yes, I will. If I let you clean it yourself, my room will end up worse than before." She changed quickly into the clothes she had picked; a black pencil skirt and a tye-dyed shirt Dudley had worn when he was 13. They didn't match, but she didn't care. The only person that she saw these days was Sev, and he was only hotel staff.

"Yes, yes, I know. Protection and all that. Mmmmph." she heard from outside. Slowly she opened the door a crack. Sev was still with his back towards her, talking into a device of sorts.

Maybe it was his manager? Petunia thought. But then why the word 'protection'?

She ambled out, still barefoot.

He gave a start and put whatever he had been talking to in his pocket. What was it? Wh had he been talking to?

But without a word, they both began wiping the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, all! Thanks to notwritten and sisno2200 for reveiwing! You made my day! :) What's the highest degree for a lawyer? I said Ph.D, but I'm not sure...This is kind of short, and I'm not sure whether I did the last part of it justice, but...here you are !**

Lilly's running down a road, and Petunia's trying to catch up. Lilly giggles. "Hurry up, Tuney!" she calls. Petunia can't ignore the ache in her chest. She falls down. A twelve year old Severus Snape apppears and leers down at her. She tries to get up, to get to Lilly, but the pain is too great. Snape runs towards Lilly, matching her strides, and together they run off into the distance.

Petunia woke up, sheets tangled around her, her pillow fallen on the floor. It was a regular dream- one that had started a few years after Lilly had died. She didn't know why. "It's all right," she muttered to herself. "I'm at the Daisy Inn. It's alright..."

Shakily humming to herself, she brushed her teeth and took a shower before ordering room service for some yogurt and a cereal bar. It was delivered by an all-too cheery young girl who reminded her of Lilly.

Finishing her meal quickly, Petunia picked up the phone book left on her bedside table and flipped to Divorce Lawyers. Moving her finger down the page, she found one that she liked the sound of. Augusta Barrows, Ph.D.

She picked up the phone and called the number below. Each tap of the phone key made her heart lift a little bit more; she Was finally going to be free of Vernon!

The phone was picked up by a young man, clearly bored. 'Barrow's Defenses, how may I help you?' He asked. 'This is Petunia Dursley, looking to be divorced. Could you connect me to Ms. Barrows, please?' Petunia asked in a timid voice.

She was finally doing this!

'Sure,' the man said. With a click and a beep, Augusta came on the line.

'Hello, this is Augusta Barrows, who is speaking?' The voice at the end of the line was cool and measured. They launched into a conversation lasting from the price of Augusta's service to gardening tips for hours, it seemed.

Finally, the lawyer had a meeting to go to, and they both ruefully hung up. A knock came at the door. Could it be Sev again? Petunia wondered.

She opened the door slowly. In front of her stood a man; tall and dark, with long black hair and a horrid tattoo of a skull and a snake. He held a stick- a wand- and opened his mouth as if to say something, when-

Sev came there quickly, as if he had materialised from thin air. He brandished a wand, and in the corridor, the two fought, slashing their wands and yelling words that sounded powerful though Petunia had no idea what they meant. The man fell to the floor, panting, as Sev stood on top of him, wand poised threateningly. What was happening?

Petunia grasped the doorway. She needed some tea. She felt faint. Then, at a last second, the man pointed his wand/stick at her, and snarled _Crucio_ with a vegenance unheard of.

Pain wracked her body, filled her pores, clogged her brain. Then, all was better, she felt more normal.

She opened her eyes to find herself in a castle under a statue of a one-eyed-witch that was scowling at her. Sev's face peered at her. Then everything went blank.


	5. Chapter 5

**So...life has been good. I finally like a new guy; my old one was really irritating and...irritating. (More on that on my profile...) So life is AMAZING! Thanks to Sisno for reveiwing again, and I agree with you. :3 I think it's kind of contrived-y but, I had to get the story moving. So...on with itm then! And thanks to my second favoriter, I can't remember your name, but I'll put it in the next chapter!**

She woke up with her forehead dripping wet. Petunia cracked an eyelid open, seeing a crisply dressed nurse of sixty or so leaning over her, sponging her forehead with a damp...sponge. "Who..are you?" Petunia asked wearily. She had seen so much...strangeness today she wouldn't be surprised if this woman exploded. Well, she would, but that wasn't the point.

"Madam Pomfrey, pleased to meet you, Petunia Dursely," she said with a smile.

"Please," Petunia said."Tell me what is happening and why **I** am a part of it!" She sat upright, ready to yell at anyone who might come by at the moment. Then Madam Pomfrey opened the door to the room, and in walked in...

Harry Potter.

"Aunt Petunia?" he asked. "How are you?" The twenty-year-old-nephew/hero sat down at the edge of her bed. His eyes were as green as ever, the only recognisable thing about him. Other than that, his hair was neater, his scar was almost faded, and a hint of a beard lined his jaw. The most startling thing about all this was his clothes. A thick, black cape encircled his shoulders, underneath that was a black robe sweeping the ground. He wore a blue badge saying some nonsense word; Auror in Training.

"I just saw two people fighting with a pair of sticks, fainted, and have a throbbing headache. I am not doing well, boy," she snarled. Then, a thought struck her. "Sev- where's Sev?"

Harry hesitated. "He's...somewhere right now. He'll come in a few hours or so. But there's a few things you should know. For one thing...we're kind of sort of in...Hogwarts?'

What? Hogwarts, school for freaks? Petunia Dursely, normalest of them all, would NEVER BE SEEN AT HOGWARTS.

'What?!' She snapped, slapping the bed for emphasis.

Harry hurried onwards, rushing his words.

'Well, you see, apparently all of the Death Eaters and stuff weren't sent to Azkaban and they still don't like...people like me. And you're related to me, so...they attacked you. His name was Rabastan was his name. Please don't hurt me!'

Harry got up and poured some smoky gray liquid out of a pitcher and handed it to her. 'Pepper up potion,' he explained. 'It'll get you right back on your feet.'

'I am not going to drink anything coming from your lot,' Petunia groused to save face while taking a sip. It was spicy and charged with energy. She finished the cup in a couple of gulps and set it down, feeling much better.

Harry smirked knowingly.' My lot isn't so bad, is it?'

Thankfully, at that moment, the door to the room opened and there stood a scowling man wearing a bubblegum pink shirt.

Sev.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to SiriuslyGeorgia for being an amazing beta! And to notwritten for reviewing/following and OliveB for reviewing as well as Reacha. All of your very valid questions, Olive, will be answered in this chapter!**

Sev looked down at her, his head wrapped in gauze, and his arm propped in a sling.

'How –?'Petunia gasped in shock, before bits of her mind settled to form an explanation for this mess. 'Sev, are you..?'

His lips curled into a trace of a smile. 'Didn't you remember me? Severus Snape, wizard, your sister's best friend?' His eyes saddened. 'Or, previously best friend.'

'Of course I would have recognized you,' Petunia sniffed. She was lying, however, she admitted to herself sheepishly.

* * *

She hadn't realized who Sev was until just now.

'I was sent to follow you to protect you from the Death Eaters that had reassembled, since you're a prime target. A simple disillusionment charm was placed on you to not remember me,' Sev explained.

'The nerve of all of it! I promise you. I will sue!' Petunia shrieked. Madam Pomfrey stuck her head in the door to see if everything was alright. Both Sev and Petunia forced smiles on their faces to convince her that all was going well. The nurse raised her eyebrows at the look on Harry's face but decided it was best not to interfere.

When Madam Pomfrey was gone, Severus smirked. 'What will you tell the government of yours? A wizard kidnapped you and sent you to a magic school?'

At this point, Harry fled the room in terror.

'You're a pompous git,' Petunia sniffed.

'I risked my life to save you!' Snape protested.

'That doesn't take away from your git-tyness,' Petunia scowled.

'Well, you're going to have to put up with me for at least a few more months, unfortunately, because Minerva has set me up to protect and take care of you,' Snape said, before leaving the room almost triumphantly.

Life was going to go downhill from here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gah, it's been a long week. I love life! :)Oh and sorry to all of the people I have spelled names wrong? (Raeshi, Jane Voltrijane Volturi (thanks for reveiwing my Charry btw- I can't find any inspiration to add on to it, though :) )Aryyam1(did I spell your name wrong again?), Kittykatgurl69)! Thanks to RunToHale for Favoriting/Following. And, sisno, that is the only reason I liked Snape until the seventh book (which gave me more reasons to like him). Not like like, but...as a favorite character.**

Petunia fell back into a deep sleep; the pillow was cool and comfortable, and what else would she do in a castle where she was the only non-magical being?

When she woke up, Harry was standing over her again, with an elderly lady that looked to be around sixty "What now?" Petunia groaned. She missed the days when all she cared about was keeping her kitchen neat.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, headmistress for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a pleasure to meet you, dear." The woman said. She was of medium height, with brown hair fading to gray tied in a bun at the nape of her neck. Like Harry, she wore black robes, although hers had a more feminine shape and a brooch in the shape of a greenfeather pinned to the lapel. Petunia noticed her lips turned down slightlywhen she said the word 'dear' – as if for some reason theheadmistress was disdainful of her.

"Petunia Dur –Evans. Petunia Evans, Harry's aunt. Pleased to meet you too." Petunia replied, keeping her voice pleasant, but not friendly. If that McGonagall woman disliked her, why should she like that Professor?

Wringing his hands, Harry said, "You've recovered quite a bit, Aunt Petunia. And we were all wondering whether you would want to take a tour of the castle, see where you'd fit in." His tone was such that it wasn't a suggestion, but a command. Even her nephew didn't respect her anymore!

"I feel tired and would like to rest," Petunia replied.

McGonagallsniffed. "How unfortunate. I was going to give you the tour, but you should rest if you are tired. I suppose Severus shall give you the tour in the evening, then."

Sev? Not him! Petunia hastily swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I think I'll come with you, anyways, ma'am. I can sleep and rest later."

Lifting herself up, Petunia grabbed a coat that was draped over a chair. Harry left the room, with the claim of a meeting soon. The Professorgave Petunia a smile that was surprisingly warm.

"I suppose that this must all seem a bit much for you, one day living in a regular world, the next day abducted by a man who wasa childhood acquaintance," she said. Petunia nodded wearily. She felt tears come into her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"Well, then, let's start,"McGonagall said briskly, gesturing to the doors of the Hospital Wing. "On we go!"

The tour lasted hours and,surprisingly, Petunia was thrilled every minute of it. From the huge library, to the giant squid, to the Great Hall and classrooms, it was all new and beautiful. She had always assumed the school her sister, then her nephew, disappeared off to would be crumbing and full of frogspawn. "This place is amazing," she breathed, forgetting all standoffishness she had tried to cultivate.

McGonagallsmiled. "It is, isn'tit? Even now, my breath gets taken away by some new sight to see here."

Then, a hollow formed in Petunia's heart. It was all too good to be true; this new universe she had just found out about was going to be taken away from her. She didn't belong here.

"I think we should discusscareer opportunities," the Professor continued. "I mean, I know that some reborn-Death Eater gang is out to get you, and you're not a witch, but that shouldn't mean you must spend all day doing nothing, right?" What was Professor McGonagall saying?

"I don't understand you, Professor." Career opportunities at a magical school?! Was this woman batty?

"Call me Minerva. You see, three years ago, with the Battle of Hogwarts and He Who Must Not Be Named, our Muggle Studies teacher was tortured and killed. We just haven't found an adequate replacement for dear old Charity Burbage. But since you are a Muggle – someone without magic –I feel you could teach this subject well."

Slowly, Petunia blinked. "Me? Well, I have never taught before, but I would love to. I'm honored, Pr –Minerva."

"We should discuss pay, living quarters, and lessons and such, but you still look a bit queasy. I suggest a flagon of Firewhisky. Don't tell the students, but I have been known to have a sip on a tiring day," Minerva said. Everything was getting better and better! It was overwhelming, Petunia thought.

Coming over dizzy all of a sudden, she swayed. Her fifty-year-old heart was still adjusting to the whole shock of this. She remembered her doctor telling her to rest it more. That wasn't happening lately, but she should rest now, at least. Minerva saw the swaying Petunia and kindly led her back to the Infirmary. Just before she closed her eyes, Petunia saw Minerva leave a bottle on the nightstand labelled 'Ogden's Old Firewhisky'.

Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaack! Yay! :) Thanks to escape5 for reveiwing! And thanks to kittykatgurl, too! Nice to see you again :)And to ... and hywn (I'm sorry if I spelled your names wrong: ask kittykatgurrl63- I can't spell)**

The door was a piece of wood; and probably not too well made, but it was the barrier that opened to Petunia's new life, and she didn't want to ruin it by opening it too early. SHe looked at the piece of parchment in her trembling hands, which gave instructions for the first day written in Minerva's neat sript.

_The students shouldn't be too much trouble, but if they are, just send them right to Severus Snape, Deputy Headmaster. The books you will be using for the lesson plan are on the desk, I beleive chapter three. Classes you will teach are from..._

Almost everything written on that parchment confused or worried her. Students not being ny trouble? What if they were? She couldn't use magic to stop them or anything, and she couldn't tell them to go to Sev! That would mean admitting she couldn't handle her own students! What books? What lesson plan? She had never taught before!

All of those thoughts muddled in her brain before she finally took a deep breath and opened the door.

The classroom was small and circular. There were no windows but lit torches kept the room blazingly right. 5 double desks sat in a haphazard, jumbled up row facing a desk and a blackboard. As expected, a book sat apon her desk. She opened it. Chapter three was about Muggle Communication. REading it made Petunia laugh.

What on earth was a fellytone? And slug mail?

Before she could compose herself, a bell rang, and slowly students trickled into the classroom. Nine of them traipsed in, talking amongst eachother and took seats at the desks quickly. They immediately settled down when Petunia clapped her hands, but continued talking a second later.

"Class? CLASS!" Petunia yelled. They all shut up. "I am Professor Petunia Evans, your new Muggle Studies teacher. Your headmistress thinks this is a great post for me as I am a Muggle myself. I'll be happy to answer any questions you have." Petunia said, feeling very awkward. When was the last time she had talked to a group of people?

"I have a son, Dudley Dursely, who is my pride and joy. I love to garden and decorate things. I also have a nephew that many of you have heard of.' With that last statement, she saw awed looks and glances between the students.

'I am a Muggle, as I have stated before, but I have the same authority as any other teachers, and my punishments are stricter and harsher. Don't get in trouble in this class, or you will regret it.' She continued, feeling more confident with each word.

What were those atrocious uniforms they were wearing- they looked like dresses, almost! She thought on a tangent. This world was very strange and different from her own; yet so similar.

'Now, enough about me. Tell me about yourselves.' She said when she had finally run out of things to say. She took a seat behind the desk.

There was a kid named William, whose snow white hair had made him stand out in the sea of black. He liked some weird thing called Quidditch, whatever that was.

Avery was a small, petite girl who looked as if she didn't have any strength at all. Petunia couldn't remember the names of all of the students, but one stood out in particular.

'Hello, ma'm, I'm Jacob Prewett. Pleased to meet you. My hobbies are tutoring, saving sick Puffskeins from abusive homes, and football. I love to ask questions in class so i learn more.' Jacob said, smirking. This was a joke, judging from the snickers by the other kids. But Petunia let him continue, just to see what he would say.

'I have such a question. I thought you were married and that your last name was Dursely. Am I wrong? And why would the new Death Eaters want to kill you, when you're just a Muggle? Its not like you matter much in this area.' Jacob finished.

What was she to do? She couldn't report him to Sev- he'd just laugh at her. 'Class, look here! Jacob has offered to do three hours of detention every day for the rest of the semester with me!Isn't that nice of Jacob?' Petunia smiled at him, ice in her eyes.

He rolled his eyes.

Well, that just confirmed that his detentions would be doubly painful, Petunia thought. but what if she couldn't control him? What would she do?

It was these thoughts circling in Petunia's head during the break. Two classes, including the one with Jacob, had gone by, and one more would follow lunch. But all she could think about was that rude trouble student.

She wanted to go home and be with Dudley and Vernon. Wait, never mind, not Vernon. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

The door to the classroom opened with a creak.

Sev. He looked as if he belonged here, wearing the same black dress- no- robes as everyone else. But they looked better on him, for some reason.

He sneered. 'How was your first day of class? I bet you couldn't control the students at all, right? Seeing as you're such a terrible professor.'

'You-' She began, but he cut her off.

'We have important matters to discuss. The Death Eaters. You remember the Battle of Hogwarts, where The Dark Lord was killed? He tried to kill me first, by the way, but with this interesting thing called stitches and anti-venom, i was saved. The Death Eaters were eradicated. However, some remain and have started a new movement. They believe that the Dark Lord will be reborn if they kill off all his kin among other things. You qualify as his kin, so sadly, i was placed to protect and follow you. An-' he stopped when he saw Petunia take a bite of her sandwich.

'Are you listening?'

'Of course!'

'Well, you're eating...so...' he smirked. WHat was it with this man and smirking? Or leering?

'I hope you understood all of that, because I am not explaining it again,' he said. To be honest, the entire thing sounded like babble to Petunia, but she nodded. Sev turned around, as if to leave, but as he opened the door, he turned around to face Petunia again.

'Jacob Prewett, by the way, is an insolent toerag. I have the misfortune to say he belongs to my house. If you have given him detention, he is deathly afraid of the Forbidden Forest and hates getting his robes dirty. Just a thought, I'm not implying anything.' Snape said. The door snapped shut as Petunia rested her head in her arms to mull over the strange conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back after a looooong break! Yay! So I hope everyone had a great Holiday/Christmas/Kwanza/anythingImayhaveforgotten! Onward ho!**

The room was dark and dreary to Petunia, whose love for brightly colored bedspreads was well known in Little Whinging. But a room was a room, and better a room without Vernon than one with him.

A window over a desk overlooked an enormous lake. The desk was next to a green couch with light green throw pillows thrown on top of it. The room was darkly shadowed, despite the small lamp on the desk and an open window. The small room opened up to a bathroom and a small sleeping room.

'For one thing, these tacky throw pillows have got to go,' Petunia sniffed. They were truly an eyesore.

'Well, I see you have found your living quarters,' came an (unfortunately) familiar voice.

'Sev! Why are you here?' Petunia snapped. The nerve of the man!

'I am assigned to protect you- that entails checking whether there are any dangerous objects in your quarters,' he said, rolling his eyes.

She sighed and invited him to sit down on the couch. 'If you're such a powerful magic school, why do you need to check for such things?' She complained.

'Hogwarts isn't entirely foolproof. Once, a few years ago, Sirius Black got in here. And back then, we had dementors to catch him, which he got past. Lily was always talking about-' he stopped then and there.

Petunia sat down on the couch a foot or so away from him, her breath caught in her throat. There was so much she didn't know about her family that Sev did know...and it made her sad.

'Lily always said?' She pressed.

'Lily always said that Sirius was an expert at sneaking everything. Food, girlfriends, exam answers...I hated that toadstool. She used to, too. Before...' His eyes misted over.

He looked back at Petunia, and she saw the sheen of unshed tears on his coal black eyes. 'Lily was a special girl. I wish she was here as of now. But...most people don't come back after death.'

He leaned in closer, until they were almost touching noses. She held her breath. He did as well. Then he blinked and they both shook out of their trance. He leaned back in. 'Dinner is in ten minutes. I hope you do eat more there, because right now you look like a broomstick handle.'

He walked to the door, said a brief goodbye, and left, closing the door with a sharp click behind him.

When would she make sense of this man?


	10. Chapter 10

**A quick filler chapter to keep ya'll happy while I think for something substantial :) Thanks to CheenyWeasley for following/favoriting me! You are one of the best!**

_Dear Dudders,_

_how is your wife, Mathilda? And how's Angie? Can she crawl yet?_

_You must have heard I walked out on Daddy. He is a terrible man. I do not at all see why I married him in the first place, but I am happy about it, because otherwise I couldn't have you!_

_Do pardon the owl; his name is Orion and he is rather flighty. It is kind of complicated to explain. Apparently...you know the wizard that Harry defeated? He had a group of followers who dissipated after the war. But there are new ones who believe that if they kill all of Harry's kin, that Voldimort or something will return._

_I got attacked, but Severus Snape, this odd man, saved me and brought me to Harry's school where I teach students about non-magic folks. It is very strange, being the only non-wizard here, but I am happy._

_Don't worry too much about Daddy. Eat your vegetables. Your cholesterol won't disappear overnight! Say hi to Mathilda and Angie for me!_

_Love, your loving mum Petunia _

Petunia finished the letter with her neat, cursive signature. These quills were so hard to write with! For wizards, they had terrible writing utensils!

It looked about time for dinner at the Great Hall, when Petunia realized, she had no idea where the Great Hall was, or how to get to it!

She stepped out of her room, to walk straight into Sev's chest. The silk robes were soft to her nose and it smelled of steam and something Petunia couldn't identify.

'Do you make it a habit to sniff people when you run into them?' Sev asked, a hint of a smile.

'Do you make it a habit to wash your hair? Ever? That hasn't changed since you were a little boy,' she retorted, feeling like an idiot.

'Hurry up, we can't be late for dinner! The teachers have to be role models for the students...though I don't see anything that makes you a role model.' He said.

He quickened his pace, and with a growl, Petunia hurried to catch up with him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey :) 25 reviews! Wow! I feel famous now :) Sakura-your name reminds me of a Naruto character. And yeah, I guess you were right about how Sev was unorthodox and stuff...guess I didn't think it though that well. Thanks for putting this story in your community! And following me! Kittykatgurrl69, thanx for reveiwing again, and same with the others :P. I honestly can't remember everyone's name who has followed/favorite/reviewed, but I will post all of your names next chapter! Onward ho!**

'I am here for my detention, proffessor,' came a snarky voice through the door. Jake Prewett.

'Come in!' Petunia called. She mentally checked over herself. Appropriately mad and stern look? Check. Professional clothes? Sure...she didn't think robes were professional, but wizards did. Clean and tidy office? Check.

Jake opened the door and stood there with a smirk on his face. 'What is my punishment for today?' he asked. She heard no repentance in his voice.

'Proffessor Snape had asked you to squish flobberworms for a Potions class...with your bare hands. Either that, or you write a 1,000 word essay on the importance of technology in a Muggle's day to day life,' she replied.

'The essay. Definetly the essay,' he said in a panicked tone. So it was true...he didn't like getting his hands dirty. 'Very well then. Take a seat.' She said.

He took a seat at the small desk in the corner of her office and began writing with one of those horrid quills. What was she to do until he finished? She looked at a small hand mirror on her desk.

Her thick black hair was coiled into a bun at the top of her head. Her face was thinner and bonier than before- she still hadn't fully recovered from that Crucio attack. Her face looked so ugly! Sev would probably laugh at her for it... and then she would feel terrible.

No I won't feel terrible! She reminded herself. And why do you care about what an insolent toerag thinks of you, anyways?

But, somehow, she realized, that insolent toerag had become her friend. And she cared about what he thought of her. If you think that insolent toerag is your friend, you're hallucinating and badly need a break, she told herself.

She reached over and grabbed a book and spent the rest of her evening reading.

'I'm done, Professor Evans,' Jake said, holding forward and ink sodden paper, done an hour earlier than expected.

'Thank you, Prewett.' She said, taking the parchment. She skimmed through it and found all of it to be right. And much more than a thousand words. 'Prewett, you ought to be in that- Eagleclaw? Ravenclaw?- House of yours, this is wonderful!' She exclaimed.

'Tell me this, you could get all Os instead of these As and Es you've been getting. Why not try harder?' She pressed. He studied the ground and didn't answer for quite some time.

'I dunno,' he mumbled. Petunia sighed. She wouldn't be able to see why, that was for sure.

'Very well then, you may leave. Atleast try not to act up in my class anymore, ok?'

He nodded and left the room.

Being a teacher was almost as hard as having a Vernon in the family.

It was nearly eleven o'clock at night, Petunia noticed with a yawn. She still needed to go over the next day's lesson plan. She pulled out a sheaf of papers and began to file through them.

She fell asleep with her head on her arms with reams of parchment scattered around her.

The next day's breakfast was particularily eventful. Minerva stood up and had made an anouncement of... Petunia becoming a professor! Petunia felt pleased and proud, yet shy at the same time.

She took a sip of tea and honey, shaking her head no for pumpkin juice- it sounded horrid- and nibbling on a piece of toast and jam. Professor Filius Flitwick offered her another piece of toast which she accepted.

'How's it like being in Hogwarts?' he asked.

'It's very different from anyplace I've ever been before.' She said. 'Are all wizarding places like this?'

He chuckled. 'Some places are. But some places are quite the same as Muggle areas, but with magic. Which, I do suppose, is pretty different. My favorite place used to be Godric's Hollow- your sister's house used to be there, right?' She nodded.

Flitwick sighed. 'But that was destroyed during the war and they're still rebuilding it. It was a quaint little village. Many deaths occurred. On a tangent here, do you know how the Potions Master is still living? it is quite interesting. You-Know-Who had him bitten by this very poisonous snake...but he survived for some inexplicable reason. Some say that it was because of his Dark mark, while others say it was a Recessive trait in his genes. I so dearly want to run tests on him to see what it was that kept him alive... but he won't let me. You seem close to him, could you ask him if I could run a small test or two?'

'Sure,' she said. She liked Flitwick and his bustling and fumbly ways. The bell rang and they both went to their respective classrooms to start the day.

Jacob was less arrogant today, yet still quite snarky, Petunia noticed. He kept sneaking sidelong glances at another boy- Teddy? Theodore?- whose hair color seemed to change almost every time she saw him. Maybe they were partners in crime. She'd find it out in due time.

'Your homework for today is to research different types of Muggle communication. Write a short summary for three types of your choice.' Petunia finished the period, writing on the board. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Jake throw a small crumpled ball of parchment at Teddy or Theodore, which the boy didn't seem to notice. The class filed out of the door as Petunia picked up the message and put it in her pocket.

To read it would be an infringement of privacy but she had to know what was making Jake be...Jake. Guiltily she looked at her pocket, and put her hand in there as another class came in. She withdrew her hand and began her lesson.


	12. Chapter 12

***whew* Ok, now...thanks to everyone I mention now for following, favoriting, reviewing, etc. I realise that I might have forgotten to thank someone for their contributions before, so this is all encompassing. So thanks to the following people for favoriting:IreneJen, Antigone Scorned, JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI, Red Ethel Flint, Run Like Hale, Sakura Lisel,Zireael07. My amazing followers are: Araym1, JANE, Run LIke Hale, Sakura, dragongirl69, gingerdream, kittykatgurrl63, and vulpes22. Now I am totally lazy so I'll thank reviewers tomorrow. Plus, I don't think you guys really read the A/N most of the time, so why bother?**

"Your lesson plans are unsurprisingly unkempt," Came Sev's voice through her office door.

"Severus Snape! You...you...um..." She stammered. For some reason, she didn't feel like insulting him anymore. She opened the door with a bang, and saw him sitting on her desk reading her parchment, a lock of black hair falling into his eyes.

'You what?' He asked, lazily lifting an eyebrow, daring her to think of a response.

'You trollop!' She finished, arms akimbo.

'How does that even relate to this situation?' He asked.

'Trollop sounded nice to use,' she shrugged. He smiled a real smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He caught her looking at him and immediately he changed his look into a sneer of sorts.

'Ms. Evans, I do have to tell you something,' he stiltedly all joking gone. 'I was in love with a very special woman. Her name was Lilly Evans...and she died. As you know. I have nothing to remember her by, and as you're her sister...' He trailed off, awkwardly, as if he felt out of place and ashamed to be asking her this.

Petunia's throat felt choked up. What was she going to say? Even after her death, Lily took what she wanted. 'Flitwick wants to run tests on you to see how you survived,' she blurted out.

He rolled his eyes, his previous awkward tone gone. 'he's onto you now, is he? Time and time again I tell him I will not be tested on like... a rat or something...but he is too persistent. '

'How did you survive?' Petunia asked. The feeling in throat was almost gone.

'I am a potions master, madam' he said, using that familiar phrase. 'I would be a very bad potions master if I didn't carry an antidote with me, hmmm?'

He got up and walked to the doorway. 'Now I have a detention to chaperone, so I must leave, but if you od have something small of Lily's, could you be gracious enough to lend it to me?' He asked. He didn't wait for an answer as he left the room.

Petunia's eyes were tear filled, overflowing with water as she sat on her bed. She blinked them back. Why was she crying? It wasn't that she was jealous of Lily, right? Petunia wasn't in love with Snape, they could barely tolerate each other!

She lay down for a short nap, thinking that life was too complicated when magic was involved.

Jacob was behaving wonderfully today, Petunia noticed. He raised his hand frequently,was silent, and paid attention.

'Now, we, Muggles, don't really know about giants. Infact, I still don't! We say that mountain climbing accidents are the cause of deaths in mountains, when in reality, it is those dreadful giant beast things. Now, Imogen, could you write down on the board all of the different things that are covered up for Muggles while I take attendance?'

Imogen, a fair girl with blonde hair, complied as Petunia wrote down who was absent today. Teddy Lupin was absent today...wasn't that Jake's friend? Infact, Jacob did seem to be looking over at Teddy's desk today.

Now seemed to be a fitting time to see the note that she had picked up before. As if the note had heard her thoughts, it crinkled in her pocket. Imogen was done, and Petunia looked up and assigned the reading material to spend the rest of the class time doing.

She slowly unraveled the note, feeling guilty yet triumphant at the same time.

_Hey, Ted. Had a nice time last night. But this time I'm paying. Next Hogsmeade trip at the Three Broomsticks? (I don't care what you say, but their butterbeer is the best. You obviously have no taste if you like the Hog's Head better C: )_

Petunia groaned. That was what the note was about? A boyfriend? This didn't explain Jacob's behavior! This was some note that Petunia had agonized over whether to read it or not...and when she guiltily did...it was about a date?

This Jacob was a piece of work.

_Dear Dudders,_

_I hope you're well. How's the family? I hope you weren't as bothered with this owl as Orion. She likes mice by the way, if you happen to have any dead ones with you._

_So far life has been excellent. The divorce is almost done, I just have to go to court to get it settled once and for all. Teaching is a bit hard, because my students can all use magic and I can't._

_Do you have any pencils you could send back with this owl? The quills these wizards use are so hard to write with! _

_I still am reminding you to eat your vegetables. And no, even though fries used to be potatoes, they don't count. _

_Love, mum._

**Ok, so, two more things here. One: I have NO idea how this story is going to turn out at the end. It's more like a 'write and go'. Especially Jacob. I have no idea who the heck he is. The other thing? Self promotion. I wrote a ScorpiusxRose fic that is my baby (well, this is also my baby but that's my newborn baby) that I would LOVE LOVE LOVE for y'all to look at. Please? Have a great day!**


End file.
